


No esta permitido

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español, F/M, Finalizado, MadaTen, Madara x Tenten, Oneshot, Romance, Sexo, Shipp Crack, Smut, diferencia de edades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Él se impuso que no podía tocarla por ser mayor y ser la hija de su amigo pero todo pierde sentido una tarde, el mismo se encarga de romper su propia regla y da paso a un encuentro que puede tener más que solo emociones y dejar en claro cierto pensamientos que ignoraba saber.
Relationships: Tenten/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 2





	No esta permitido

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es de una shipp crack, si no le gusta pase de largo.  
> Tiene smut y no es violación esta aprobado la relación sexual por el personaje (Tenten).

  
_No está_ _permitido_ _tocarla_ _ni_ _enamorarse_ _._

_¿Quién lo dijo?_

_De verdad quien lo habrá dicho no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando...Ah no fui yo quien dijo aquella frase pero ahora eso mismo que profesaba se está yendo a la borda, sinceramente me alegro de ser_ _convenenciero_ _a la hora de ponerme mis propias reglas si no fuera por eso no estaría aquí mismo... con ella._

**\- No...** **pa-ahhh** **... -** dijo reprimiéndose entre jadeos la castaña con las mejillas más sonrojadas que nada por estar en tal posición nada favorable.

 **\- Tan excitada estas que ni puedes terminar de decir una simple palabra -** le dedica estas palabras al oído mientras sonríe con perversión al ver como tenía bajo control a la menor.

Con una mano el azabache amasaba uno de sus senos una y otra vez; la blusa de la escuela que portaba la castaña ya se encontraba abierta al igual que su sostén a punto de ser quitado, adornando su cuello como si fuese una linda bufanda negra, mientras que con la otra mano metía uno de sus dedos en su intimidad.

- **Paahhh-raah** \- pedía entre jadeos temblando de las piernas al estar casi sentada-incada apoyándose en el cuerpo del mayor para no caer quien había intentado recostarla en la cama pero ella no quería _ceder_.

\- **Tus caderas están diciendo otra cosa pequeña** \- movía más los dedos provocando que se sintiera más húmeda y pegajosa la menor. - **Te mueves conforme mis dedos avanzan se ve lo disfrutas mucho -** frotaba las paredes vaginales de la chica logrando que se sienta excitada.

Tomando su pezón con los dedos frotándolos para que se pusieran más duros al mismo tiempo que con la lengua devorada el otro chupándolo y contorneándolo con la lengua provocando su dureza y leves gemidos de la chica quien moría de vergüenza pero la hábiles manos del mayor sin duda la hacían olvidar todo lo que no fuera placer.

- **Paa-ree** \- decía Tenten cerrando los ojos al agarrarse de la sabana con fuerza al sentir como si su cuerpo fuese a quemarse por las caricias que la hacían palpitar internamente.

- **Eres tan linda** \- paro solamente para acomodarla bien en la cama y de paso quitarle la estorbosa blusa como el brasier aunque la chica decía _pare_ no ponía resistencia al desprenderla de sus ropas. - **No te preocupes lo** **haré** **con cuidado -** quitó finalmente la falda y consigo las bragas negras con un lindo estampado de un gato que le colgaban de un pie.

Sonrió victorioso relamiéndose los labios al tener a la chica a su merced debajo de este, nunca en sus años pasados se había sentido tan emocionado como excitado por una mujer, no desde su esposa que falleció a los tres años de casados aunque tuvo uno que otro encuentro pasajero con alguna mujer nada le pareció bueno hasta ahora con una chica menor que este... Si, menor con 17 años Tenten y él se llevaban 19 años (36 años tiene). Era hora de que también se desasiera de su camisa que llevaba abierta al igual de desabrochar su pantalón que aprisionaba su gran erección ante la atenta mirada de la castaña quien al notar que el azabache quedo en bóxer desvió la mirada avergonzada sabiendo perfectamente que seguía.

\- **¿Qué pasa estas ansiosa por esto?** \- bajaba cínicamente la tela de su bóxer mostrando su erección provocándole un gran sonrojo a la menor quien solo bajo la mirada.

<< _Cálmate_ _Tenten_ _no es la primera vez que... pero ¿Cómo eso va_ _caberme_ _bien? Demonios ya me estoy sintiendo más nerviosa y eso que yo fui quien..._ >> sus pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos al notar la cercanía de Uchiha quien poso sus labios sobre ella fundiéndolos en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos jugueteaban nuevamente en sus senos.

Con los movimientos al besarla su piel se friccionaba con su entre pierna de la chica podía sentir como bajaba y subía lentamente la hombría del mayor, sus piernas poco a poco se abrían dejándole espacio al azabache quien al separarse de los labios exquisitos se dio paso para degustar a su acompañante con sexo oral. Abrió sus piernas para lamer la feminidad de manera que la hiciera sentir orgasmos con la lengua que degustaba todo a su paso.

\- **Maa-aa-daaraa** **ahh** \- sus piernas se movían ligeramente ante la excitación del momento sosteniéndose nuevamente de las sabanas con cada ola de placer.

Con solo unos segundos sabía el mayor que ella ya estaba preparada para lo siguiente así que paro dejándola muy húmeda y algo confundida tanto las sensaciones que aún le hacían efecto nublando su juicio. En un rápido movimiento se levantó para tomar su saco que previamente lo había dejado en la silla de la menor donde busco lo importante para dar el siguiente paso, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que lo que buscaba estaba aplastado.

_¡Maldición!_

_¿Qué haré ahora?_

_Se supone que soy un adulto responsable... si tan responsable que me estoy casi follando a la hija de mi amigo pero... ¡¿Cómo es posible que a mi edad se me aplaste un condón?!_

_Demonios... ¿Deberé parar?_

Voltea a verla que sigue ahí dispuesta a todo sin moverse: apetecible a los ojos de este.

_Ni mi_ _amiguito_ _quiere detenerse aún esta duro y no bajara fácilmente... ¡Lo siento_ _Tenten_ _!_

Sin dudarlo más agarro _confianza_ o más bien olvido las posibles consecuencias de sus actos para volver a la acción, sus ojos deseosos del azabache se hicieron presentes al separarle las piernas de manera en la que su virilidad se diera paso.

\- **No te preocupes por nada lo haré lentamente** \- le dijo en un tono dulce que tranquilizaba a la chica al pensar que le dolería por el tamaño del sexo del Uchiha.

\- **Confió en usted** \- respondió cerrando los ojos al sentir la punta del miembro en su interior.

Aunque tratara Madara de hacerlo todo despacio para no lastimar a la menor sus necesidades de este le imploraban darle hasta el fondo de una sola estocada, perdiendo todo el control que había tenido estos momentos como meses mando a un lado la amabilidad y penetro bruscamente logrando unas cuantas lágrimas acompañadas de un quejido por la menor.

\- **Lo siento... pero lo olvidarás pronto** \- no servía de nada disculparse pero así lo hacía al momento de embestirla fuertemente a su antojo.

\- **Maa-aadddaa---paaaree** \- sentía dolor pero por momentos podía sentir una latente calidez en sus paredes de su interior que palpitaban con la intromisión del grueso y grande miembro del mayor.

\- **Relájate** **peque-ña** \- le dijo con una voz ronca producto de la excitación.

No tardó nada en acostumbrarse a la intromisión de la hombría del mayor en su feminidad dejando el dolor a un lado y dándole paso a los orgasmos que la hacían enloquecer con cada embestida certera que daba en su punto G. Si bien Madara era experimentado lo cual le hacía conocer bien como tratar a una mujer para que goce cada instante y más si era una verdadera joya lo haría con más dedicación, los movimientos rítmicos siguieron una vez y otra vez, un vaivén no tan sincronizado pero con eso les bastaba para este momento donde los gemidos de la menor hacían eco sonoro en la habitación seguidos de los gruñidos del azabache al disfrutar cada segundo.

Y qué decir de la cama que golpeteaba la cabecera de esta con la pared cada vez que el Uchiha embestía a la castaña, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban dejando jadeos mientras que sus corazones latían con fuerza ante el éxtasis del momento.

\- **Maadaa---raaahhh** **saa-maaahh** \- la chica intentaba poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor para soportar los orgasmos.

Al ver sus intentos de la menor este fue quien se acercó bien para que ella se sostuviera de su cuello, sus uñas de Tenten se hundían en la espalda del azabache con cada estocada certera y profunda que la hacía estar en el cielo perdiéndose en uno de los tantos orgasmos, cuando la chica parecía ya no aguantar más todo fue aún más allá de lo que se imaginaba sintiendo que se podría desmallar por tanto placer ya estaba más que satisfecha con todo pero no Madara aún le quedaban suficientes energías para unas cuantas más embestidas que finalizaron al vaciar todo su semen dentro de ella quien respiraba agitada por todo resbalándose sus brazos.

Había sido una actividad placentera pero cuando Madara terminó entro en sí y como si fuera un rayo veloz trato inútilmente de sacar su miembro cuando ya se había venido dentro de la menor, se separó de ella quedando de frente viendo como había terminado todo y como de sus piernas escurría el semen. A pesar de todo la chica seguía luciendo más apetecible a la vista del mayor que por dentro se culpaba de su inutilidad al no ser prudente con este encuentro _casual_. 

_¿Qué hiciste estúpido? Tenías que salir antes de venirte no terminar_ _adentro..._ _¿Qué haré ahora?_

**\- ¿Madara sama le pasa algo?** \- volteó a preguntarle inocentemente al salir de su trance de éxtasis.

\- **Tenten** **... creo que esto... Siento haberte forzado en todo lo que acabamos de hacer pero como adulto que soy si llegara a pasar algo me haré responsable aunque tu padre me termine odiando seguramente y sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros aunque parezca un viejo no estoy buscando solo placer de una tarde** \- se puso serio al sentarse de frente a la exhausta castaña. - **Me gustas y sé que posiblemente solo esta vez pasara esto porque estabas confundida pensando que soy una buena persona o te dejaste llevar por todo comprendo que a tu edad el gustar se puede confundir con atracción y** \- paro de hablar al ver como la castaña hacía seña de _NO ES_ _ASÍ_.

\- **Madara** **sama... ¡yo lo quiero no es algo que decidí esta tarde! recuerde que le dije hace unos momentos... No es fácil confesarle que me empezó a gustar desde aquella vez cuando me ayudo con mis problemas cuando llovía además sus acciones desde que lo conocí fueron desinteresadas por una niña como yo y no me catalogo como una víctima como los demás...** \- trata de levantarse pero le duele el vientre. - **Me ha tratado con normalidad no me ve como una pobre víctima, no me ve con lastima mucho menos me miente así que yo le diré una vez más** \- suspiro y le abrazo al caer sobre su pecho cuando sus piernas le temblaron cuando se arrastró para alcanzarle. - ¡ **Lo quiero** **Madara** **sama y no es mi remplazo de nadie! ¡Usted ha ganado su lugar en mi corazón, deje que lo ame sin importar nuestra edad! -** dijo con la mirada fija en este.

\- **Lo siento** **Tenten** **pero...** \- trataba de no sonar emocionado por ello. - **Seré egoísta de ahora en adelante y no te** **compartiré** **con nadie, mi pequeña** \- sonrió cálidamente.

\- ¡ **No soy tan pequeña!** \- hizo mohín al escuchar aquello << _Pero si soy solo tuya_ _Madara_ _sama_ >>.

\- **Lo eres... y creo que deberemos posponer estos encuentros hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad no quiero ir preso aunque por ahora tendremos que ver lo de esta vez ya que podrías... ¿Qué te pasa por que esa cara?** \- se notó preocupado al notar el cambio de expresión de la chica.

\- **Duele** \- dijo con un ligero sonrojo tocándose el vientre.

\- **Lo siento,** **discúlpame** **pequeña** \- le sobo el vientre a la menor. - **Perdón por ser tan brusco, no volverá a pasar** \- vaya que hoy cometía muchos errores el mayor.

 _Hashirama_ _creo que cuando sepas el estado de tu hija me mataras lo bueno es que no_ _tendré_ _que lidiar con tu esposa ya que no está más en este mundo pero... ¿Qué dirás cuando te enteres que profane a tu preciada_ _Tenten_ _? ... No, lo más importante ahora será saber que si esto tendrá repercusiones con_ _niños..._ _Tomaré_ _la responsabilidad de todo después de todo amo a esta pequeña aunque no me estaba permitido enamorarme de_ _ella_ _._

**~¬ FIN ¬~**


End file.
